You Make Everything Better
by shanagi95
Summary: A two teenagers with bad past meet in unexpected situation. They didn't want to reveal their dark past, but some event happened and what will happen to them? AU. ON HIATUS until UC finish.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Title : **You Make Everything Better

**By : **shanagi95

**Rating : **T – T+ Rating will change if it's needed.

**Summary : **A two teenagers with bad past meet in unexpected situation. They didn't want to reveal their dark past, but some event happened and what will happen to them? AU.

**Chapter : **1

**Disclaimer : **I did not own Soul Eater, do not, and will not, as long I'm not Atsushi Okubo.

**A/N : **This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction, and it has been long since I watch it, so there will be some OOC, and this is AU, so do not hope too much. May I get some knowledge about maid? This is a spoiler, but in this story Maka will be a maid, but I don't really know about maid, so please tell me more! Just tell me if there is something you don't feel content about, and tell me too if the isn't any of it! Every review is welcomed, except the review that is only filled with curse and threat! Critic is welcomed!

Oh, and this story won't updated regularly. I still have two other stories, but I have a big writer block on it, so I try to write other story. Don't be mad if I left this story hanging! I won't delete this chapter though, and won't discontinue it. I hope. This is the prologue, and this is also the first chapter!

A girl with blank expression looked through the window. An exact copy of she was stood there, that woman just older and she brought a bag with her. She was talking with the man in front of her. From the girl's position, she could saw the red haired man's begging face. He was begging and pleading, but he woman didn't bulge at all.

The girl knew, this wasn't the first time the man begs, but this was the first time the woman didn't show any hesitation. Tears flew freely from her eyes, but it wasn't caused by the choice she had made. It caused by her realization about how foolish was she for believing the man all this time. When she turned and went God knows where, the little giitl had understood everything.

Being a smart girl like her mother was, if not smarter, she will refuse to look at her parents in the eyes anymore. While she made her way to her bed, she knew that from now on she hated her parents, her dad because he did not love she and her mom, her mother because she abandoned she with her Dad.

The white haired boy stood alone beside his piano although he was attending a party. He gazed longingly at the piano, but he knew so well he must not play it. Every song he played always sounds dark, desperate, and bitter. There was no one wanted to hear he plays the piano.

It was the opposite with his brother, Wes. Everybody praised his play and wanted to hear it. Wes and his violin always left him in the dark. How could he play a happy song when he never felt the happiness?

His gaze slowly moved to his brother. Unlike Wes, he had a sharp teeth and menacing grin. He couldn't smile. People avoided him while his brother was surrounded by them.

He didn't really like his brother. It wasn't caused by how much people loved Wes, but more caused by Wes' kindness. Despite it, he liked Wes as his brother. But his care for him was too much until it arrived at the word 'annoying'.

Wes always teased him. Okay, maybe that was his role as a big brother, as Wes said, even if he didn't believe him. If it was right, then his affection, or in other word, discontent of Wes, was also a normal thing to happen between brothers.

The sound of violin woke him up from his thoughts. Soon, it was followed by applauses, something he knew well he won't ever get.

His father walked toward him and whispered at his ear. "Wes' play is really good. You should play like that."

He knew, by that his father didn't ask him. No, he ordered him to play in front of the guests, and that play should be happy like the one Wes was playing. And instantly he also knew, he couldn't and wouldn't play, although the one ordered him was his father, because no one would appreciate his music.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Departure

**Title : **You Make Everything Better

**By : **shanagi95

**Rating : **T – T+ Rating will change if it's needed.

**Summary : **A two teenagers with bad past meet in unexpected situation. They didn't want to reveal their dark past, but some event happened and what will happen to them? AU.

**Chapter : **1

**Disclaimer : **I did not own Soul Eater, do not, and will not, as long I'm not Atsushi Okubo.

**A/N : **This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction, and it has been long since I watch it, so there will be some OOC, and this is AU, so do not hope too much.

May I get some knowledge about maid? This is a spoiler, but in this story Maka will be a maid, but I don't really know about maid, so please tell me more! Just tell me if there is something you don't feel content about, and tell me too if the isn't any of it! Every review is welcomed, except the review that is only filled with curse and threat! Critic is welcomed!

This story won't be updated regularly. I still have two other stories, but I have a big writer block on it, so I try to write other story. Don't be mad if I left this story hanging! I won't delete this chapter though, and won't discontinue it. I hope. This is the second chapter!

The wind blew her dirty blond which was made to a pair of long pigtails. She looked at her Papa, who was crying while kneeled in front of her. She sighed, remembered the time when her mother left she with her pathetic Papa.

"Makaaaaa…. Must you leave me alone in this lonely city? Must you leave now?" She stared at him without answer his question. She had already answered that question at least 40 times. The question started as soon she announced her departure from the city.

Her Papa sank quietly as his response for her silent treatment. She didn't try to cheer him up. She knew what must she say to the old man to cheer him and she didn't want to do that.

'Yeah, like I would say, "Papa, don't worry, you're not alone. You have many girls in the bar waiting for you, the right hand of Shinigami-sama, the leader of this city." Are you crazy', she thought.

The train she waited for in would arrive in 5 minutes, and his father had been sobbing for 30 minutes! He needed to stand if she wants to leave in peaceful situation. It was time to send the last blow.

"Papa….." She called him. Her Papa got up from his kneeling position, looked at her with so much hope in his eyes. But she was determined to leave this city, peacefully.

"I need to concentrate on my task, so I won't contact you until this task is finished." She explained.

For another minute, her Papa looked like he lost his ability to speak.

"Do you mean…?"

"Yes, we will stop our contact until the task finished." She repeated her sentence impatiently.

Her Papa looked so desperate and for a second, an unknown feeling was felt by her. Was it guilty? She shook her head. She wouldn't change her mind.

"But…. What about Kami's letter?"

Maka almost snorted at her father lame's question. "Papa, you know as well as me that I have never read her letter nor reply it. Why do you think there will be any different now? Is it because I changed 18 yesterday? Or because you read my letter?" At that last sentence, her voice was colored by anger. As the trusted man of the leader of Death City, Maka's Papa thought, 'I think Maka can be a great leader. Although she is shorter than me, right now she is looked so much taller.' Of course he didn't realise that it happened because his fear of her.

"No, Maka. I… I just want to make you happy!"

Maka did snort at that one. She knew, her Papa still have a feeling to her Mama, but her Mama won't believe him anymore. Even if that was the right choice, she still felt a slight bitterness. If she hated that man so much, why does she afraid to meet him? And because of that, Maka never meet her Mama. And the last sentence came from her Papa's mouth had already told her what will happen next.

"Papa loves Maka the most!"

"What about Mama?" She retorted. Sarcasm was dripping from her words. Still, her Papa couldn't answer her.

"…"

"Thought so. Anyway, I'll go now. My train is here. Don't look for me. I won't send you letter."

As if he didn't hear her, her Papa last words are, "Makaaaa! Don't leave Papa!"

The big mansion looked so extravagant from her distance. It was greater the closer she got there. She stopped a few meters in front of the mansion.

She had come here with one purpose, learning everything about music. Since her Mama left her, she always be shadowed by her mother. It was some kind of pride that made her come this far. Because of that shadow, she tried to defeat her Mama, in everything. Her Mama was the number one at the school, so she studies harder to get better score. Her Mama was very good at martial arts. After she heard that news, she learned every martial art she could. And she did a great job. She broke every record her mother ever made.

This was some things that only she knew why she thinks she win. Like how she didn't talk much, so no one could broke her barrier. She had a poker face. She won by keep her barrier. She hide her breasts by bandages, and although she knew she was cute, the amount of her admirer will decrease, the people who was a pervert, just want sex (included vagina, leg, neck, and many other things, but at least she lost some of the-won't-be -a-genuine-love's people).

But her Mama never expanded her interest to music. Because of that, she came here to try understanding it. She wanted to have at least one thing in her soul that her Mama doesn't have.

She knew what music is. She had learned how to play music. She could play some instrument. But, she had never understood what music is. Every book, encyclopedia, dictionary, they never told her what she had try to find. The true meaning of music.

No, at Evans' mansion, she'll learn the music she had craved for so long. The only help she had was a book that told her, the best way to understand music was by live with the music. It was impossible to pay someone so he will play and live with her. She didn't have the heart to force somebody she didn't know.

Maka stopped in front of the door. Slowly, her poker face crept it way to her face. By the time she knocked the door, the only emotion left was seriousness, her eyes only showed her determined mind.

**A/N : **So, what do you think? Feel free to leave review! And I won't update for a few days, maybe week. Courage me to update sooner! I really need help with the maid's articles…


	3. Chapter 3 : First Meeting

**Title : **You Make Everything Better

**By : **shanagi95

**Rating : **T – T+ Rating will change if it's needed.

**Summary : **A two teenagers with bad past meet in unexpected situation. They didn't want to reveal their dark past, but some event happened and what will happen to them? AU.

**Chapter : **3

**Disclaimer : **I did not own Soul Eater, do not, and will not, as long I'm not Atsushi Okubo. And now I don't Harry Potter too.

**A/N : **This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction, and it has been long since I watch it, so there will be some OOC, and this is AU, so do not hope too much.

May I get some knowledge about maid? This is a spoiler, but in this story Maka will be a maid, but I don't really know about maid, so please tell me more! Just tell me if there is something you don't feel content about, and tell me too if the isn't any of it! Every review is welcomed, except the review that is only filled with curse and threat! Critic is welcomed!

This story won't be updated regularly. I still have two other stories, but I have a big writer block on it, so I try to write other story. Don't be mad if I left this story hanging! I won't delete this chapter though, and won't discontinue it. I hope.

I had gone through some difficult tests, and had finished it at Tuesday. Actually I was banned from touch my computer, but I managed! I finished some chapter in my note book, but I need to type it. This is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

The door was opened by a… boy? For Maka, he was looked like he was 15 years old. His hair was purple. He looked like he had already waited for her – Well, maybe he had – and talked with a formal line.

"Good morning. Are you Miss Albarn?"

"Maka."

"I'm sorry. I thought you're Miss Albarn." And then he closed the door.

Maka blinked. Twice. Then she knocked the door again.

The same boy opened the door and said, "I'm sorry, but we aren't expecting any visitor today. You need to make a call before you come. Other than that, you can't get inside."

Maka twitched her eye. "Look," she said with fake smile, "I'm here to take a job as a maid. I'm Maka Albarn, but I prefer Maka than Miss Albarn. That's what I mean before."

The boy froze. This got Maka's concern. "Are you alright?" She tried to come one step near him.

All she could hear was, "Can't deal with this.", "I'm doing this wrong.", "I ignored the guest.", and finally, "She stood in front of me. What should I do?"

Maka sighed. She had known this boy for one minute and he broke down. Still, she was a good therapist. Many had consulted to her, especially her friends. All of them had an obsession. Anyway, it was in her nature to comfort them, except when she was the one made them get it.

"Please just try this again. Okay? We haven't met each other, you haven't opened the door, and I haven't said anything. Now, get on your position." She said kindly. The hysterical boy nodded, wiped his snot, and stood.

Just like that, Maka closed the door again. She waited for 30 seconds then opened the door.

"Good morning. Are you Miss Albarn?" She had started to feel annoyed of that line.

"You didn't get any problem with Chrona after his break down?" Kim, the nurse who was checking her health asked her amazedly.

"If Chrona is the purple haired boy who had opened the door for me, then the answer is yes."

Kim clapped. "Wow! This is the first time a newcomer does that! Most of them was speechless, especially Ox."

The said man kneeled beside her. "Oh yes my goddess! Of course I am special! Just for you!"

Maka raised her eyebrows. 'I think it wasn't a compliment'.

Kim should have read Maka's face because she explained it. She was whispering, but after Maka heard it, she understand why.

"Don't mind him. He is a weirdo. He is following me everywhere."

Despite her words, her cheeks flushed. Maka smiled inwardly, 'Someone doesn't realize her feelings…'

"So, how did you do that?" Kim tried to change the subject.

"Oh, it's easy. I always take care of my friends, and they always do that." Maka smirked at her, told her that she knew that Kim tries to change the subject.

"Do you think so? Chrona is really shy and quiet, but if he is faced to something he doesn't know, he gets a little crazy. But physically he is great, and his mental is… well enough."

Maka brushed her off. 'I tried low profile here, and I didn't intent to flashing my expertness in handling psycho. Wait, did she said 'shy and quiet'? Quiet my ass! He always talks to his mouse. Hmmm… mouse?'

"May you get a pet here?" Maka asked Kim.

"Oh, you may not. Chrona's is an exception. Ragnarok doesn't destroy the mansion and hard to kill. He only listens to Chrona, although it isn't always."

'Yes, of course it wasn't always.' Maka thought. 'From what I see, Chrona asks his mouse for a suggestion. The black shit owns Chrona. About that I am sure.'

"Ok, Maka. From the result, you may work here. You should unpack your stuff in your room. Let's see, which room will you choose?" Kim's explanation called Maka from her thoughts.

Maka was confused. "Which room? I get to choose?"

Kim smiled. "Yes. In this mansion, there is many servant room scattered around. Most of them had been taken, but you could take the other. What about the one at the back of the house? The scenery is beautiful and you can enjoy the fresh air there. The room beside the music room is great too, and you can hear Wes play at noon."

'Why do I feel like I will rent a house?'

"Wes?" Maka didn't answer Kim. Instead she asked about the name Kim had said.

Kim tilted her head. "You don't know about the master, Wes? He is a violinist. His play is so great. He…"

"I know him." Maka cut in. "But may you call him by his name? I thought…" She trailed off.

Kim giggled. "I understand. But Wes tells me to not call him 'Master'. If you have a good relationship with the member of the family, you may call them by their name. For example, Sid may call the Lord by his name, and Ox calls Madam by Mom!"

Maka stared at her, not sure how to react with the last fact.

Kim giggled some more. "Ox is as old as young master, and he doesn't feel comfortable to call Madam by her name. So he may call her Mom, not in front of any guest, of course."

Maka nodded. "May I assume the young master is the last child, Soul?"

"Yes. Anyway, what will you choose as your room? We need to move some things to the room…"

Maka blocked Kim's voice. She zoned out. 'If I choose the first room, then I won't hear anything. If I choose the second room, I'll feel like an intruder if I close or open the door. Surely it will bother him. What should I do?'

"Is there any other room where I can hear some music? Like the young master's?"

Kim froze. "Young master had never played, as far as I know." She stated while tried to look indifferently. Other people would be fooled, but Maka wasn't any other people. Still, she didn't try to push.

"Well, is there any other option?" Maka asked again.

"Hmmm…" Kim held her head by her hands. "Is there any, Ox?"

The man jumped when he heard his name. Quickly, he chirped. "Yes, there is! Near the library, you can find a room!"

Kim's face became pale after heard Ox's suggestion. "Not that one Ox! There is no way you would want to hear that kind of music!"

Kim quickly dismissed the idea. "Sorry Maka, there isn't any room…" She trailed off when she looked at Maka.

Maka looked like she was concentrating very hard. 'Don't tell me she is considering the room.' Kim's sweat dropped.

Her hope was crushed by Maka's next words. "Where is the detail about the room?"

(I had wanted to stop typing here, but after a long month without update, I think I will add some more.)

But she answered quietly. "It is under the library. If you come out from the room and turn left, you will find stair. Go up from there, and you will find the library. The room is placed at the west side of the house, so you can see the sunrise there. It is near the west door. It is very strategist. You can go to the kitchen from there too."

Maka nodded. 'This room is the best. But it is empty. I wonder why?'

Kim's next word that said in hope she will forget the room answered her unspoken question.

"But… Maka, I'll warn you. No one ever choose this room. Long time ago, a lady was scared out of her mind. At the first night, the room was destroyed. It was something normal. But, everyday something was missing from her room and found at other place. She had already feared something will happen. And it happened. In the middle of night, she was woken up. She saw 2 people. I think they were really frightening, because she can never describe them. They weren't found anywhere inside this room, even if the room was locked after the lady ran from the room."

Maka smirked. 'Now she tells me a scary story. What will she do next?'

"And that's not all. Some years after that, a maid was slept there after she cleaned the room. In the night, she heard a sound. It was the sound of piano." Kim glanced at her face, made sure she was listening. "Everybody is forbidden to tell this story, but I'll tell you. The sound is very, very dark. It was twisted. The maid is frightened, but she tried to follow the sound. It came from the library. She followed the sound and get into the library. As soon as she opened the door and stepped inside, the piano stopped. She looked around the library, but she couldn't find anyone. The next day, the room under the library was destroyed. No one can know how."

Maka almost rolled her eyes, but she stopped. What would she get anyway? She chose the room based on the benefit. The room sounded interesting. The music should be the only one she will hear in the world, and near the library. What else?

"You understand now, Maka? I think you shouldn't take this room. We can find another room." Kim must take Maka's silent as an invitation because she started advertising another room.

"I'll take it."

"What? This room?" Currently, Kim was talking about the room at the main door.

"No, I mean the room under the library. It sounded interesting."

Kim's jaw dropped the floor while Ox worshipped her beauty, but she couldn't do anything to make Maka change her mind.

'Some maids are really noisy today,' Soul thought. The maids shouldn't talk with the other when a member of family appeared. But today, they pay him no mind. They just kept whispering against each other.

His ear perked up when he caught some of the possible big news. It should be big news if it could make the usually serious maid forgot the rule.

"Do you hear about the new maid?"

At that, he stopped listening. New maid? It wasn't a big deal, yet they had made such a big deal about it. Was there anything special about the new maid? No, he didn't care about it. He should used his time to do something better than listened to the maid's gossip. For example, sleep. With that thought, he walked toward the library. What will he do there? Of course he will sleep!

Maka was bored. She had arrived early and told to unpack her belongings. It didn't take too much time because she only brought important stuff with her. She had lived alone for 5 years, even if her Dad's house was just 20 m from her apartment. It was more hard to live with her Dad when he always brought woman at night, drank beers every night, left his dirty clothes to her than live alone. After she moved, she just needed to manage her stuff. Her apartment was pay by her Dad, even if she had already refused it. But she did work and saved her payment, so she didn't have to get money from her Dad. He only had a small part of her life.

Although she lived near her Dad, they often met. Usually, their meeting was set up by her Dad because they need to talk about something. Because of that, it didn't really hard for her that they won't contact each other for at least 6 months. 6 months was the most quick she could resign from her job.

She looked around her room. When she opened the door, the first thing she looked was herself. After looked around, she found out that it was just a very big mirror that was stood as high as the ceiling, twice as long as the door. There were two beds in that room. At the left and the right side. Right when she stepped to looks at the bed, she noticed 2 doors where placed beside the mirror. It was for bathroom. She was confused. Why will she need 2 doors for one bathroom? But she brushed it off. If Kid saw this, he would be proud of the room. He was obsessed by symmetrical. But don't mind him.

She sighed. The story Kim had told her was really simple! If they hired a detective, they can handle it. But they didn't. Basically, Kim had already known everything needed! In the first story, the room was empty. But no one ever checked the library. And in the second story, the library was empty, but the room wasn't. Didn't they get the similarities?

That was the must be a secret door around the room. When she came in, she had checked for the secret door. It was placed almost at the corner of the room, at the right side. After she waited for a while there, someone knocked the door. But before she opened it, people came in and they brought some furniture. A person with black hair and brown skin asked her about her choice of bed.

"It is in the right side." She answered quietly. The guy, which called Kilik by his friend, nodded and told the others to put the stuff at the right side.

"Excuse me!" She called Kilik. He turned. "Yes? Your name is Maka right? Is there any problem?"

Maka glanced at the wardrobe. "Yes. You may call me Maka. No, there isn't any problem. But may you put the wardrobe at the corner? But not too close to the wall. And the desk is placed beside it. If it is possible."

Kilik gave her a small smile. "And you can call me Kilik. It's okay. What about the cupboard?"

"Please place it beside the bed."

"As you wish, Maka."

As soon as they finished, they got out from the room. Kilik had told Maka to tell him if she gets any problem, but the others just went out without pay her any attention.

But Maka didn't mind at all. She didn't socialize with much people, just some that she liked.

And after she waited again for a while, she remembered something. Chrona would show up at 14.00 to give her a tour, not 12.00! He still had more than an hour to come out!

Maka opened the library door slowly. Sure, everybody she had met today say there was no way she would find alive human in that library, but she respected library's policy! And the first thing she always does is keep the silent. 'I'll keep the silent! This is the paradise!'

After she looked around the library, Maka noticed that this library was really BIG. She almost thanked the God to follow the rule after she saw a white hair at the table. Keyword : almost. She had found another person in that BIG library, and that someone wasn't a ghost. But, that someone … _slept_. In the mightiness of the library! At the center of this heaven!

She would kick that person if she didn't remember her promise before. So she took a big and deep breath before she brought her hand up. _BRUAKKK!_ She hit the head with the fifth book of Harry Potter, the book she had found before, before she whispered, "Maka chop…"

**A/N : **Long time no see! I was really busy… Test, homework, work out, and many other things! This chapter was the longest I had ever written. 2,569 words! Well, but I have some problems. My house doesn't have any internet connections anymore, so I'll have to wait longer to update my story… So sad! But thank you for the review! I'll try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4 : Impression

**Title : **You Make Everything Better

**By : **shanagi95

**Rating : **T – T+ Rating will change if it's needed.

**Summary : **A two teenagers with bad past meet in unexpected situation. They didn't want to reveal their dark past, but some event happened and what will happen to them? AU.

**Chapter : **4

**Disclaimer : **I did not own Soul Eater, do not, and will not, as long I'm not Atsushi Okubo.

**A/N : **This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction, and it has been long since I watch it, so there will be some OOC, and this is AU, so do not hope too much.

May I get some knowledge about maid? This is a spoiler, but in this story Maka will be a maid, but I don't really know about maid, so please tell me more! Just tell me if there is something you don't feel content about, and tell me too if the isn't any of it! Every review is welcomed, except the review that is only filled with curse and threat! Critic is welcomed!

This story won't be updated regularly. I still have two other stories, but I have a big writer block on it, so I try to write other story. Don't be mad if I left this story hanging! I won't delete this chapter though, and won't discontinue it. I hope.

Tomorrow I'll know my test's score! Being the smarty-pants I am, I'll get the best score, even though it's because I have no competition… Okay, this is the fourth chapter, so enjoy!

"OWW!"

With no warning, Soul Eater Evans found himself woke up from his deep slumber while clutching his head. And it wasn't ended there. Many curse flew from his beautiful mouth, some of them actually make a sailor blush.

"Dammit! Whaa…?" He hadn't finished his question. Now that he opened his eyes, he was looking at a pretty girl with a sparkling lime green eyes. That was cool. She stared at him. That was great. She was scowling. It was starting to get uncool. She held a book, and that book looked heavy. Now, it wasn't cool at all. Why on earth did she used the book to hit him? Well, do you ask how did he know? You'll understand when your head had a strange shape that similar to a book, and the only person stands near you was her.

So, the question was, "Why did you hit me?" Of course, there was no hesitation.

Maka couldn't believe what had she done. She had hit an unknown old man! I am just stating a fact. Do you want to know? From that sentence, you should know that she was more guilty in Maka Chopping and old man than do that to an unknown man. But the two of them combined! What should she do?

First, she bowed. Next, she apologized.

"I'm so sorry! But you had been slept!" Third, she stated her reason. Hmm, maybe that wasn't a good move…

She was right. The old man furrowed his eye brow while asked her about her reason.  
>And what? Why would you hit me just because I slept?"<p>

Maka straightened her body and looked at him with so much disbelief. "This is a library! Not a bedroom! You shouldn't sleep here!" It supposed to be imposibble to shouted while whispered, but she managed to do it.

"What's the problem? No one comes here."

"Still… You shouldn't do it. It's the rule."

"So why do you hit me? I don't even know who you are! This is my house and I may do what ever I please! And I don't recall any visitor coming today." Usually, the member of the family was told about the visitor.

Maka felt her cheeks redden. "Oh, so you're Mr. Evans I'm terribly sorry about that Sir. I don't know that you're the one sleeping."

"So, if I am not Mr. Evans, it's okay to hit me? No problem at all?" His voice voiced his disbelief.

Maka thought about that for a minute. She became flustered when she knew that she had hit Mr. Evans. What about the other? The servant? No, she was okay. Outsider? She was okay too. Somebody she knew? Absolutely great to do it. What about the Evans?

.

.

"Yeah, save Mrs. Evans."

Yeah? Soul's eyes widened. 'Shit. This won't end good to me if I lost my cool.' Of course, he had already forgotten about the previous "moment".

"It isn't okay to hit my father and my mother, but it is _okay_ _to hit_ _me and my brother_? Are you insane?" He asked her bewildered.

"I didn't mean it like that… Wait a minute. I though besides the servant you only live here with your wife and your sons?"

Now Soul's jaw dropped to the floor. This woman thought he was his father? 'Fuck my coolness. I've never felt so humiliated in my life!' He thought.

"I'm 18!" He blurted out.

Even if she was so embarrassed, from outside Maka looked so calm and collected.

"But your hair…" She tried to explain.

"Is white since I was born." The old – no, the young man cut her sentence, sonded desperate. Still, she was intrigued by the white hair.

" Are you sure? It is a wig, isn't it? Did you dye your hair?"

His face was red, but it wasn't from embarrasment. It was the form of anger.

"Are you deaf? I said it is white since I was born!"

She'll take that as a no.

"Geez, okay. No need to work up yourself."

"…"

It was the second time she made somebody speechless today. Maka wondered, 'Is today my lucky day?'

She sat at a chair near her. "Ok, who are you? More accurately, Soul or Wes?"

The questioned man shrugged.

"I'll think you're Soul for now."

No reaction. That mean I was right, isn't it? 'Maybe I need to ask him something to make him talk.'

"What are you doing here?"

"You mean before you interrupted? I think it is obvious." He answered sarcastically.

"I mean before that." Maka huffed.

"Nothing."

Maka stared at him incredulously. "Do you mean you only come here to sleep?"

"Mmm… That's right?"

She started bring her book up. The expression on Soul's face no doubt was fear. And his next sentence obviously said to make her stop.

"Hey! I haven't known your name yet! You may not do that!"

Maka's eyebrows raised. "Do you mean I have the privilege to Maka Chop you if I tell you my name?"

"You had done it before you know my name…" Soul muttered. But apparently it was heard by Maka, and she translated it into yes.

"Then my name is Maka." Soon after the words left her mouth, the book swang.

**A/N : **This is very fast! Now, I felt really nervous. I think my English is really bad… Isn't it? Is it? Tell me! And I don't know about Beta Reader. May somebody explain it to me?


	5. Chapter 5 : Chatting

**Title : **You Make Everything Better

**By : **shanagi95

**Rating : **T – T+ Rating will change if it's needed.

**Summary : **A two teenagers with bad past meet in unexpected situation. They didn't want to reveal their dark past, but some event happened and what will happen to them? AU.

**Chapter : **5

**Disclaimer : **I did not own Soul Eater, do not, and will not, as long I'm not Atsushi Okubo.

**A/N : **This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction, and it has been long since I watch it, so there will be some OOC, and this is AU, so do not hope too much.

Feedback is always welcomed, except for flames.

Please give me some information about how maid should behave! If you don't tell me soon, there is a possibility I'll make up everything.

This story won't be **updated regularly**. I still have two other stories, but I have a big writer block on it, so I try to write other story (Although I had made some progress). Don't be mad if I left this story hanging! I won't delete this story though, and won't discontinue it. I hope.

I had updated this chapter before, but there is some problem with my computer, so the fifth chapter before was filled with chapter 4. I repaired it thanks to your review! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

He was hit by the unknown woman- Maka- for the second time that day before he knows it.

"AWW! WHAT THE HELL…" And now he forgot about his coolness again.

"Isn't there must be something more important for you to do instead sitting here and chatting with me?" Maka asked out of nowhere.

'Now you continued the conversation as if you haven't hit my head by book at all!' Soul thought angrily. But he still answered, even though his answer couldn't be considered as an answer.

"It's none of your business."

Maka huffed. 'This man sure knows how to push my button. I wonder what will he does if he knows that he is the first person I hit other than Black Star and Papa. And I think the last time I do it was when Black Star moved.'

Black Star? Sure you guys were wondering who the hell Black Star. Maka had only had some friends before, and Black Star _was_ one of them. Most of her life was filled by study after Black Star left. He was Maka's best friend save Kid. He always made Maka do something she didn't want to do before. From him she learned to try something new, making a new dream after the old one fulfilled.

Remember how she said she always takes care of her friends? Well, Black Star was one of them. He was obsessed to surpass the God. He always shouted out loud how he would surpassed God, how he was the biggest of them. Maka had never corrected him, even if it was clear how Black Star was the shortest of them. He had an eccentric blue hair, and that was natural. Maka smiled inwardly. She remembered when she found out Black Star had never dyed his hair. He did use gel to make his hair shaped like a star, but he never dye it.

Although Maka didn't correct him about his size, Maka did wrong him while he won't admit he wasn't right. And that's the main reason they always fight. She knew Kid always shook his head, but he didn't stop them. Only him that understood that's how they show their affection toward each other, other than she and Black Star.

Okay, she _did_ think Black Star was the most idiot person Maka had met, but that before she met Soul. Now, she _knew_ that Black Star's and Soul's idiocy was the same. She didn't doubt they will be a best friend if she could make them meet. Not that she would or could. The world would crash, and she didn't know where Black Star lived now. They lost contact long time ago.

"You're an idiot, you know?" She was voicing her thoughts before she realized it.

"Hey! That's rude! Don't judge a book by it's cover!"

"… I'm surprised you know what did that mean. And I didn't judge you. We have talked with you for…" She trailed off after she looked at the clock, then she stared at Soul.

"What?" Soul asked. He felt a bit self conscious, being stared like an experiment by Maka.

"I am late!"

"What do you…" Soul didn't finish his sentence. Maka stood quickly and cut him.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go now!" She rushed out the words.

Truth be told, Soul didn't want to let Maka leave. But he already lost his cool more than once. He thought he needed to maintain his coolness, so he just shrugged. He regretted that as soon as he did that though. Maka took his attitude as 'I don't care' and had vanished. Now he was left by her while wondering had he offended her.

Maka ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Chrona must has waited for her! She was late 5 minutes from what she saw from the library clock.

She opened her room's door. No one was visible. Slowly she closed the door and leaned against it. 'So much for nothing.' She thought grumpily.

Then she heard a mumble. 'I don't know how to deal with this.'

She turned around and found Chrona. He sat at the corner of the room, hugging his leg, all the time mumbling into it.

Nervously, she called him. "Umm… Chrona-san? What are you doing there?" Uncertainly she made her ways to Chrona. He looked so fragile.

Chrona jumped at her voice. He glanced at Maka. Maka was surprised. Chrona had looked fine in her second time knocked the door. What had changed it already? And Ragnarok wasn't seen anywhere. Maybe that was the case?

She was shaken from her thought by another mumble from Chrona. "I don't know how to deal with a late person…"

And now she knew what had happened.

Maka sighed. This'll take a long time. This was like she and Kid while the Thompson sister crashed his room.

Kid, whose full name was Death the Kid, was Shinigami-sama's only son. He had 2 bodyguards, Elizabeth and Patricia. Elizabeth, or Liz, like how she liked to be called, and Patricia, whose nickname was Patty, lived in the alley before they meet Kid. They were known as Devil's child in the past. Now, Maka called them Thompson sisters when they had done something bad.

The Thompson sisters met Kid when they were defeated by some guys in the alley. Kid helped them and asked them to be his bodyguards. Everybody was surprised by his choice. Sure, Shinigami-sama had ordered him to get some bodyguards, but all of them doubt he mean him to get some delinquents. And the more surprising part was Shinigami-sama approved his new bodyguards. The only one besides Kid and Shinigami-sama who took them with an open arms was Maka. Even though that took a while.

Maka had never told anyone, but she thought their meeting (Kid and the Thompson sisters) was a fate. They got along nicely, and after be their friend for one week, Maka felt like she had known them for years. Not because of their silly actions, but … There was something that can't be describe by words. She didn't believe in love in first sight, but soulmate did exist for her.

She shook her head. No time to remembering the past. She must repairs Chrona right now.

Soul snapped from his trance. Since that Maka girl had gone, he had been staring at the door like a lunatic, until a booming sound was heard.

Soul slapped his face. 'Stupid! Why did you let her go?'

"I had never lost my cool before. How could she do it?" Soul voiced his thought involuntarily to the empty room.

Or maybe not.

"Yahoo! What did you say, dude?"

Soul blinked at the blue haired man in front of him. 'When did he come here?' was he first thought that came to his mind, but he didn't say it.

Instead, he asked him, "Why do you come here?"

And as expected, the man shouted, "The great Black Star was thinking about his minion! You should be grateful to have a god like me! I visited you!"

But Soul did something he had never done before. When he should answer, _"I'm grateful! Oh, thank you the great Black Star!" _like Black Star wanted, or like what will the cool Soul said, _"Yeah man, and the world will kneel at your feet."_, he said, "'Kay, but you shouldn't shout here. This is a library."

**A/N : **Hmmm… Good enough! What do you think? Give me a review!

I'm thinking to get a Beta for this story. Is there one of you guys that want to be my Beta? Tell me if you want!


	6. Chapter 6 : Starting

**Title : **You Make Everything Better

**By : **shanagi95

**Rating : **T – T+ Rating will change if it's needed.

**Summary : **A two teenagers with bad past meet in unexpected situation. They didn't want to reveal their dark past, but some event happened and what will happen to them? AU.

**Chapter : **6

**Disclaimer : **I did not own Soul Eater, do not, and will not, as long I'm not Atsushi Okubo.

**A/N : **This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction, and it has been long since I watch it, so there will be some OOC, and this is AU, so do not hope too much.

Feedback is always welcomed, except for flames.

Please give me some information about how maid should behave! If you don't tell me soon, there is a possibility I'll make up everything.

This story won't be **updated regularly**. I still have two other stories, but I have a major writer block on it, so I try to write other story (Although I had made some progress). Don't be mad if I left this story hanging! I won't delete this story though, and won't discontinue it. I hope.

Black Star stared at him like he was a 7 years old that was caught saying bad word. He was gaping. If this wasn't such a serious situation, where Soul's pride was at stake, he would laugh at him. Very much. But right now he needed to save his face.

"I mean, it isn't cool at all. We should shouted outide, where everyone could hear us."

Looks like that was okay for Black Star. He quickly recovered, and while Soul was relieved, he was annoyed by his booming voice.

"I'd bring Tsubaki! Let's play Basketball!"

When Black Star was bouncing around, Soul stood still, contemplating his plan. They must go outside in that second. And when they play, he will cool his head off. There is a big chance he will slip again if he don't do it.

'I had only talked with her for a while and her uncool way had rubbed me off? That's a bad omen.'

"Come on bro! I'll get her while you get the food!"

"And this is the kitchen. I think you'll work here the most. You said you can cook pretty well, and the kitchen is lacked of chef. So, I don't think you would mind."

I nodded. The rest of the tour was done in ease. It looked like Chrona had always been the one who gave the newbie a tour. Everything he said and did looked controlled. Somebody must have taught him.

"You said the kitchen is lacked of chef. I thought the only available job is a maid." Maka asked curiously. She didn't really want to be a chef. Even if she like to cook, and her cook is pretty good, she didn't want to face the kitchen 24/7 a week.

"Yes… That is… right…. We…" Now, the boy looked very nervous. Maybe he wasn't told how to answer this question?

"At least 3 cooks were fired by the master yesterday. He found a tiny piece of plastic inside his soup, and he fired everybody that cooked the dinner yesterday. That's all. Good bye!" Chrona blurted out the synopsis and as soon as his last word was heard, he ran toward the opposite direction.

But Maka didn't notice how he paled after he blurted the story. She also didn't see how the boy ran as if his life depends on it. No, she was staring at the opened kitchen door.

'Fantastic!' she thought, 'I bet everything I will ever need to use to make anything is in it. Well, maybe it's a little too big for my taste, but come on! There are at least 10 people who are working in there. If it isn't this big, there will be no room to breathe!'

Suddenly, a blonde woman that one of her eyes was closed by a patch approached her.

"Hmmm…" she mused, "Are you the new maid?"

Maka nodded eagerly. "Yes, I am. My name is Maka." Maka smiled and bowed.

The yellow hues eye looked at her thoroughly, as if she was sizing her up. Then she replied. "I'm Marie. Now dear, there is no time to chit-chat. We are in hurry. The young master want to go to the park."

"Young…?"

"I mean master Soul. He'll play with his friends, Black star and Tsubaki. We are ordered to prepare them lunch. This is also a great chance for you to learn how we work."

'Black Star?' Maka thought horrified. 'How could I worked if Black Star is here? No, maybe it's a different Black Star. There is always stood some possibility. Ahhh! Who does I try to convince? Black Star clearly isn't a common name!'

Without her consent, she had started pacing.

"Mmm… Maka-chan…?" Marie called her carefully.

Suddenly Maka stopped. She had an idea, and she hope it would work!

"Yes, Marie-san?" The sentence was added an innocent smile by Maka, the one that made everyone forget about anything they want to lecture her about.

"Nothing. Now, let's make some food."

**A/N : **I know it has been too long since my last update, but I really really hope I haven't lose your interest. My school has a new headmaster and he changes a lot in the school, and I have to work more than usual. Please review!

I'm thinking to get a Beta for this story. Is there one of you guys that want to be my Beta? Tell me if you want!

Ah, and I got one question. What would a maid call Tsubaki, other than as a mistress? I know master is fit for Black Star and Soul, but mistress for Tsubaki… Somehow I kind of hate it…


	7. Chapter 7 : Relaxing

**Title : **You Make Everything Better

**By : **shanagi95

**Rating : **T – T+ Rating will change if it's needed.

**Summary : **A two teenagers with bad past meet in unexpected situation. They didn't want to reveal their dark past, but some event happened and what will happen to them? AU.

**Chapter : **7

**Disclaimer : **I did not own Soul Eater, do not, and will not, as long I'm not Atsushi Okubo.

**A/N : **This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction, and it has been long since I watch it, so there will be some OOC, and this is AU, so do not hope too much.

Feedback is always welcomed, except for flames.

Please give me some information about how maid should behave! If you don't tell me soon, there is a possibility I'll make up everything.

This story won't be **updated regularly**. I still have two other stories, but I have a major writer block on it, so I try to write other story (Although I had made some progress). Don't be mad if I left this story hanging! I won't delete this story though, and won't discontinue it. I hope.

I finished this chapter! I am in my holiday, but I managed to type this chapter. Be grateful you little human!

For 10 minutes Maka stood beside the door, watching the moves in the kitchen.

The efficiency was great. Just in the 10 minutes, they had made more than 2 basket food. The food looked so delicious. The style was so modern, but easy to bring. All in all, it was perfect.

But she can find one flaw.

"Marie-san?" Maka called the beautiful woman in front of her hesitantly.

"Yes, honey?" Marie stopped her activity and faced her.

"Isn't the food is more than enough?"

Marie took one glance at the mountain of food they had made then her hands flew to her mouth.

"Ooops…" She called the others. "Guys! We should stop now!"

Maka sweat dropped. 'So they just make more food until someone tells them to stop?'

As if she was reading her mind, Marie giggled.

"Well, the chefs the Lord fired were in the desert section. The kitchen is a bit uncoordinated right now, because some of us are moved to the desert section to replace the old ones. It is a bit hard to make the right amount of food with this unorganized kitchen, so we just make food until it is felt enough. Unfortunately, no one is watching the food, so we will make some useless food for some time."

Maka nodded. "Had this happened before?"

Marie blushed a little. "Yes. The Lord had some… tendencies to let off his frustration by fire his servant."

Because of her blushing face, Maka dismissed this fact, but made sure to save the information in her mind.

"So, where will the food go?"

Marie giggled again. "Silly. Of course the young master and his friends will eat it. Maybe the leftover will be eaten by us."

"And the young master will take it at…" Maka trailed off.

"Oh, no! He doesn't take it!" Marie cut her quickly. "We will bring it to him."

Minutes later, Maka learned the fact that 'we', to Marie, mean 'you alone'. And she learned it from the best teacher. Experience.

"Why must I be the one who is bringing 2 baskets of food alone?" Maka grumbled to herself, scowl featured her smooth face.

"_Oh Maka, you are still young. Maybe you could socialize with the young master and his friends. I'm sure he will appreciate it._" She mimicked Marie perfectly, but soon destroyed it by added under her breath, "socialize my ass. The moment he knows I'm a maid, I'm sure he will go all mighty an…"

She trailed off as she saw the basketball field. There rested 3 people. Each of them had a different hair color, white, black, and… blue.

"Oh shit." Maka cursed loudly. Phase one, identify the man with name 'Black Star', completed.

Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star were exhausted. They had been playing for a long time, and now they only waited for the food Soul had ordered.

"Soul, are you sure the food is coming?"

"Yes, Black Star. And if you ask that question once more, I swear I'll…"

"Yeah, yeah. You'll kill me. You had been saying that many times, but don't you see it? I'm still alive."

Soul sat there, stunned. "You actually can use sarcasm?"

Tsubaki spoke before Black tar could reply. "But, Soul-kun, Black Star is right. Usually, the food would have been arrived by now."

Soul resisted from sighed. Cool guys don't complain. Then he explained again for the umpteenth time that day. "Tsubaki, today is different. I order the food without any warning. Naturally it will take a longer time."

Black Star stood up. "Whatever. I'm going to piss. The food better be here by the time I got back, or you will feel the anger of the great Black Star!"

Nobody replied. Tsubaki was too embarrassed to comment, while Soul simply didn't care.

So when Black Star didn't show up after a while, both of them agreed silently. 'At least he won't annoy us with his loudness.'

**A/N : **I really took my time to update this story. I am currently working on another one shot for Detective Conan/Magic Kaito, so don't blame me! Please review, I need it!


	8. Chapter 8 : Waiting

**Title : **You Make Everything Better

**By : **shanagi95

**Rating : **T – T+ Rating will change if it's needed.

**Summary : **A two teenagers with bad past meet in unexpected situation. They didn't want to reveal their dark past, but some event happened and what will happen to them? AU.

**Chapter : **8

**Disclaimer : **I did not own Soul Eater, do not, and will not, as long I'm not Atsushi Okubo.

**A/N : **This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction, and it has been long since I watch it, so there will be some OOC, and this is AU, so do not hope too much.

Feedback is always welcomed, except for flames.

Please give me some information about how maid should behave! If you don't tell me soon, there is a possibility I'll make up everything.

This story won't be **updated regularly**. I still have two other stories, but I have a major writer block on it, so I try to write other story (Although I had made some progress). Don't be mad if I left this story hanging! I won't delete this story though, and won't discontinue it. I hope.

This is the long awaited chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Aaahhhh… That's a relief…" Black Star sighed contently. He zipped his pants and turned to walk back top the place his friends currently stayed.<p>

In the middle of his short journey, he saw a silhouette behind a tree. Instantly he looked around in alert. Overall, growing up as the only child of a wealthy man's had some good side. Became used to the bad people was the bad one. They tried to kidnap him, but the almost never succeeded. But the good thing, he trained since he was a toddler, so he had a great body and instinct.

A hint of dirty blond was seen blurred through the trees. He took his stance. His eyes tried to follow the figure's moves.

A moment later, the figure disappeared. Black Star quickly searched his surroundings for it. Front, nothing. Left, none was seen. Right, only trees. Behind – he turned quickly – nothing.

'Where is he?' Black Star thought frantically. He tried to cover his nervousness by laughing out loud, and like usual, bluffing, even though he didn't think that was a bluff.

"HA! HA! HA! You fool! Beg down on your knees on this second then I might let you go!"

After that statement was out, the forest turned silent. Not even the sound of bird chirping was heard.

He took a step forward cautiously. He thought maybe he could run through the forest to search for the figure while try to reach his friend at the same time, but his thought was cut quickly by a feminine voice that came from the tree up from his head.

"Long time no see, Black Star."

* * *

><p>Soul made an attempt to get up.<p>

"Tsubaki, don't you think that Black Star is taking too much time?" He asked the patient girl.

Tsubaki looked at him with confused face, and then she asked back. "What are you talking about, Soul-kun? We had just waited for a few minutes."

"But…"

"But what, Soul-kun? I'm sure it's nothing. We just think it has been a long time because we are the ones waiting for him." Tsubaki explained to Soul with a gentle, yet firm voice.

"But he…" Soul trailed off. He sat still for a moment, then he shook his head.

"Forget it." He leaned back again. 'Besides, if he is in a trouble, he'll either defeat it or shout as loud as he can.'

* * *

><p>His back was placed against the tree with his hands behind it. His leg didn't touch the ground. He was opening his mouth to scream when a piece of cloth was forced into his mouth. It tasted bad. But he couldn't think about the taste when he realized the worst thing had happened to him after he left his hometown.<p>

He was helpless.

It wasn't a fact he like to admit, but it's true. Still, that didn't mean that Black Star would stop try. The woman in front of him was taller than him just a few centimeters, but she managed to lift him up. You asked how did he know that his captor is a woman? Well, he heard her voice. And he thought he had heard the voice before this time, but he couldn't think clearly nor had the time for it.

Black Star tried to kick his captor while his eyes darted frantically to the basketball field's way. He shook his head mentally. No, his friends can't help him. He was never lost from anyone than his forgotten childhood friend, so how could he depend on Soul and Tsubaki? He couldn't let them get into trouble too. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

><p>The man, no, the boy had given up. No man should give up like that, so he was a boy.<p>

"Give up already, midget?" She teased.

His eyes suddenly opened. Since his voice was muffled by cloth, he gave her the hardest glare he could muster.

But she didn't budge.

"Awww! The big baby is angry!"

With that, he used all of his strength to shove her away. She shuffled away quietly, quickly let him loose. She had no other reason to seize him other than to startled him, anyway.

He took off the gag, and yelled, "I'm no big baby! I'm big! I am God!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **What? No review? I'm wounded, my supposed to be reviewer. I hope this chapter will be reviewed more, so I can be more enthusiastic to update!


	9. Chapter 9 : Catching

**Title: **You Make Everything Better

**By: **shanagi95

**Beta: **Elayna19

**Rating: **T – T+ Rating will change if it's needed.

**Summary: **A two teenagers with bad past meet in unexpected situation. They didn't want to reveal their dark past, but some event happened and what will happen to them? AU.

**Chapter: **9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater, did not, and will not, as long I'm not Atsushi Okubo.

**A/N: **This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction, and it has been while since I've watched it, so there will be some OOC, and this is AU, so do not hope too much.

Feedback is always welcomed, except for flames. NO FLAMES!

Please give me some information about how maid should behave! If you don't tell me soon, there is a possibility I'll make up everything.

This story **won't** **be** **updated regularly**. Don't be mad if I left this story hanging! I won't delete this story though, and won't discontinue it. I hope.

Read and review!

The emerald eyes blinked twice. HA! He had her stunned, that's a first. For as long as he had known Maka Albarn, he never had seen her get surprised. Something about him being predictable or something, she had said. She had a brilliant mind that stuffed with books. Every equation or fact that printed in a book was copied into her brain. And don't even dare forget about her strength and flexibility.

"What's wrong, Maka? Has my godliness finally made you realize your place?" He taunted her, trying to make her angry like the good old days.

Much to his surprise, she grinned and relaxed. Without warning she walked to him, and before he could react, patted his shoulder.

"You've gotten stronger, Black Star."

Maka chuckled inwardly. The self-proclaimed 'God' was gaping like a fish. Her grin widened inhumanely because of that fact.

"Mak…? Hmph! Of course I do!" Black Star puffed his chest out, inside, he was proud that Maka praised him. After all, as the perfect person, Maka almost never commented on anyone. Maka was like the big sister that he never had.

"Black Star." Maka called him for his attention. _This is surely the right time to bring out my plan._

"Black Star." At her tone, Black Star stared at her. Even after those years, he could still recognize her 'no-playing' tone. But, that didn't mean he would stay and hear what she wanted to say.

He ran as quickly as he can to the opposite side. He shouted over his shoulder.

"Catch me if you can!"

Then, without looking back, he ran with one purpose; get the hell away from Maka.

For what seemed like the longest 5 seconds of her life, Maka only stared at Black Star's back. She couldn't believe that Black Star would be that stupid! For the record, Maka was the best athlete in her school, and even Black Star should know that! Well, not really, since her mother hadn't divorced with her father and left her at the time Black Star was still there. At that time of life, Maka only did what she enjoyed, and running wasn't one of them.

Maka quickly took her stance for a short distance run. If she was going to catch Black Star, she had to do it right from the beginning. After all, the only person that could defeat her in anything was Black Star and his stamina.

Black Star laughed out loud. _This is fun!_ Black Star hadn't had anyone that could match his godly skills in years, except Soul, but only in some fields.

Well, the first one was his look. Soul had a really cool look! Red burning eyes, hair as white as snow, the perfect snow white! Err, he mean, the most handsome albino! Wait, that didn't sound right either… Forget it. Anyway, it was a wonder why girls didn't go crazy all over Soul. Then again, no girls were swooning over Black Star's look either, so it maybe the girls had some problem, not him and Soul. Second, Soul's money. Technically, it was his family's money, but how did that matter? It was also Soul's money. Third, in video games. But, they actually draw in it. Sometimes, Black Star will win. At the other time, Soul defeated him. Fourth-

His thought was cut up short when he felt a hand catch his wrist. He hadn't slowed down while he was thinking, so there was no way that Maka could catch up with him this quickly.

Black Star stopped and looked behind, avoiding dragging his capturer.

"I thought you would know that I want to talk, not play tag. Could we have the talk now, Black Star?"

Her eyes betrayed the coldness in her voice. They were sparkling, she could feel that, but this was Black Star, so she didn't need to conceal her feelings. Black Star suddenly found his feet very interesting and wasn't staring at her face; he couldn't see her amused expression.

"Don't you have anything to say, Black Star?" Maka could depend on her voice. She could easily manipulate it. If anybody heard it, they would think it sounded so calm, and even to her own ears it sounded controlled.

Black Star pouted. "Fine! What do you want to say?" He looked like he wasn't conscious about his pout, so Maka decided to enlighten him.

"Are you pouting,_ Black Star_?"

"I didn't!" He denied, finally looking up at Maka. He was always so short, so even though he had grown these few years, Maka was still taller than him, making him look like a cute child. The ultimately adorable thing was his eyes. A fire was burning in them, as if daring her to say more on the subject, but still innocent like a child's.

Maka shrugged it off. She didn't want fight right now. They could bicker later, but right now, her _issues_ were more important.

"So, what do you want?" Black Star asked impatiently.

"Well, you see…"

**A/N: **I have a beta! Well, that really doesn't matter to you guys, but still, I feel like I should announce it! This chapter is processed by my Beta!

**B/N: (Beta note) **Yay! I'm glad to be here, thanks shanagi! XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **You Make Everything Better

**By: **shanagi95

**Rating: **T – T+ Rating will change if it's needed.

**Summary: **A two teenagers with bad past meet in unexpected situation. They didn't want to reveal their dark past, but some event happened and what will happen to them? AU.

**Chapter: **10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater, did not, and will not, as long I'm not Atsushi Okubo.

**A/N: **Sorry that I hadn't updated for a long time, but I need to concentrate on my live for a while. This chapter isn't beta-ed, because I can't contact my beta. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>There's somebody approaching him and Tsubaki. Soul closed his eyes, trying to listen more clearly the foot step that's echoing not far from the basket field.<p>

Those people came closer, and the...

Soul opened his eyes and stood still. Tsubaki was asking him some question because his sudden moves, but he can't focus on that now. There were two people coming, and they ran straight to their place. To think about it, there's clearly some noise they're making, and what one of them was shouting about was...

"YAHOO!"

Soul slapped his forehead. Clearly, it was Black Star. But then, who was the other one?

He looked toward the voices. He squinted his eyes, there was an idiotic, short figure with blue hair and black clothes, and beside him...

He can't believe his eyes. He blinked a few times, or maybe his brain was the one need some cleaning...

* * *

><p>"Tsubaki," Soul called her name slowly.<p>

"Yes, Soul-kun?" She responded sweetly, still trying to make sure what made Soul act like this. Usually, he was so composed, but today...

Soul interrupted her internal musings. "Do you saw the person beside Black Star?"

Immediately, she became alert, for Black Star, she was always ready. "Black Star, Soul-kun? Where?"

When Soul pointed, she looked at the way, and there were two people running toward her and Soul.

"Yes, I think there is..." she trailed off. Not because it was odd, there exist a person who can rival Black Star's speed, nor because that person came with Black Star when he left to relieve himself, nor because that person was a female. Well, _maybe_ because that last reason, but the most important thing was, that particular person was _holding hands _with _her_ Black Star, and looked so free. Even Tsubaki hadn't do that with him!

_Wait, wait,_ Tsubaki shook his head mentally. _Maybe she is his girlfriend-NO! He won't have that kind of relationship without telling me, and if she is, at least I will notice it! Maybe an acquaintance? But I'm his... Wait, what am I to Black Star?_

* * *

><p>"Grrr..." A low growl was heard. Maka glanced around, though she still tried to keep her speed. She had been pleasantly surprised when she discovered how Black Star kept up with her speed. Be the fastest runner in her school had made her forget about the fun in run with other people. Although her childhood friend was a bit short, he had advantage when it comes to strength. She didn't show all her potential, though. She wasn't a show off, and she enjoyed the run as it was.<p>

The sound actually came from their front. She steered Black Star away a bit, so they won't crash with the albino and his companion, a raven haired girl. Her hair was long and kept in ponytail. She was really tall, Maka assumed she was as tall as Spirit. From her face, Maka could tell she was a Japanese, the same could be said about Black Star.

The childhood friends passed Soul and Tsubaki, although Maka made it look a bit dramatic, by tightening her hold on Black Star's wrist and added another hand, then stop suddenly.

"Wha-" Black Star said started. He couldn't stop, and when he realized what was happening, Maka had already rotating herself, making Black Star ran in circle around her.

* * *

><p>"Oy, Maka! Stop! Stop!"<p>

He couldn't stop himself, and by each step he made, he felt the world spinning more, more, and more-

He fell.

**A/N : **So, this is the tenth chapter, yes? I actually planned to make much more, since this is the first update since long before, but, I just can't add the necessary words! Read & Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **You Make Everything Better

**By: **shanagi95

**Rating: **T – T+ Rating will change if it's needed.

**Summary: **A two teenagers with bad past meet in unexpected situation. They didn't want to reveal their dark past, but some event happened and what will happen to them? AU.

**Chapter: **11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater, did not, and will not, as long I'm not Atsushi Okubo.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I'll explain below!

* * *

><p>"What the hell, Maka!" He complained loudly, because, just who will make themselves fall on purpose?<p>

Just a few minutes before, he and she had been running, relishing in the past, and the next thing he knew, she spun him and now… right now he was trying to overcome the dizziness his just-become-you-best-friend-again had made.

"It was fun, isn't it?" She commented cheerfully, like she hadn't heard what he had said at all – which he knew couldn't be true, since nothing ever escaped her observant eyes, and brain if he may add it. Which could only mean she was ignoring him. Him, the great GOD all of people!

He scowled darkly. "Maka, you **did** hear me. Don't ignore me! I'm the-" He was cut off abruptly. Because the bitch was. _Fucking. __**yawning**_.

* * *

><p>Soul could felt his jaw dropped upon the sight that greeted him when he approached the loony pair. Seriously, sinning in circle until they lost their balance? Only loony people would do that. And only loonier pair that will do it.<p>

But the more surprising thing that he realized the second their faces became clear, was the fact _Black Star _was _scowling_. He had tried to make him do that years ago, but it was becoming distinctly clear that the boy couldn't do more than grin with his face expression. What had made him scowl, and so darkly?

And, the smile his eyes saw and the laughter he clearly heard coming from the person beside Black Star made him clenched his jaw and hands.

He didn't know why he did it. Maybe because they had forgotten about him? Oh, yes. That must be it. There was no way he wanted to be included in their moment. No way he wanted a relationship that close with the girl. And it was certainly not because there was an annoying voice telling him he wanted to be the only one had privilege of touching her.

No way.

* * *

><p>There was somebody in their background who was coughing to get their attention, Maka realized.<p>

But she couldn't care less.

Her best friend was here, so she could have fun again. Her best friend was here, so she could spend time with him. Her best friend was back, she wasn't alone in an unknown mansion. Her best friend was here, so she could resume her act without many wor- Oh, right. The young master.

She got up, cleaned her clothes. The said best friend stared at her in confusion, and then he asked her, "Why do you get up?"

She smirked at him maliciously, which got a hard gulp in response.

"Oh, my, Black Star. I forgot I have to deliver a basket to the young master."

"Young master…? You mean, Soul?"

She nodded, feigned confusion. "Yes, do you know him?"

Black Star scratched the back of his head slightly. "He is...," he must have catch a glimpse in the corner of his eyes, because suddenly his back was rigid, all playfulness gone.

* * *

><p>The glare he felt was terrifying. There was no other word to explain it.<p>

He was about to point out Soul's location to Maka, but then he saw a glimpse of Soul's hard eyes, full with intent to kill.

"Blackie..?" He heard Maka said, but he couldn't answer. All of his instinct was screaming danger, especially if he remained still like a statue.

So he took a deep breath and looked straight at Soul's eyes to startle him, put up a huge grin to made him relax, rose his arms to made him feel safe, and then ran at full speed at Soul to hug him.

If those didn't loosen him up, he didn't know what will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Fhew! At last it finished!

This chapter should have been posted ages ago, but I fell sick a week ago, and then I wasn't allowed to go near any technology like my hp or the laptop! Even now, my body has redness all over it, and they itches! My fever had gone down, thankfully. I'm not coughing very hard when I'm reading or typing like right now, so my parents don't complain too much…

Well, this should had been updated long time ago, but I was waiting for my beta… Since it has been so long and she still hasn't give me any news, I update this without any beta.

And last, thank you for every reviewer and people who alerted and favorite me and this story! (Although I would appreciate a review very much… I want to know your opinion…)


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **You Make Everything Better

**By: **shanagi95

**Rating: **T – T+ Rating will change if it's needed.

**Summary: **A two teenagers with bad past meet in unexpected situation. They didn't want to reveal their dark past, but some event happened and what will happen to them? AU.

**Chapter: **12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater, did not, and will not, as long I'm not Atsushi Okubo.

**A/N: **If my beta read this, know that you should contact me ASAP!

* * *

><p>When he felt the hug his-would-be-ex-best-friend gave him, the first thing he wanted to do was to kick and punch him until he can't get up for at least 4 weeks. (He knew that was the longest Black Star can stay in a bed, much less hospital bed.)<p>

But when the hug became more tight than usual, more close than usual, more-

"Black Star! Air! Air! A-"

He could only pass out.

* * *

><p>"Black Star! Why did you do that to the <em>young master<em>?"" She asked him, well, not concernedly, not full of worry, and most certainly not angry. In fact, her voice was full of sunshine, happy, grateful, and content.

Black Star scratched his head a little, than he defended himself, "But, Maka! Didn't you see his eyes? He glared at me! At me! His best friend, his God! At least like this he won't do that!"

She sighed. Everybody who heard it most certainly will say it was a satisfied sigh, but she would claim it was a troubled sigh and no one, and she really meant no one, would ever know the truth.

* * *

><p>He stomped his foot. Just because Soul was her young master it didn't mean she can punish him because a little accident! Especially to shut up for a little while! He wasn't a child that can be grounded anymore! He was everyone's God! He certainly can do anything he wanted to do!<p>

* * *

><p>Her love interest had somebody else. All this time, she thought the little man would always be hers, but there was somebody before her that had been with him! And most certainly, love him too! She can't let this happen! He was hers! But… maybe she should hear her defends before she does anything. Miss Maka, wasn't it? She should ask her if she had any interest at Black Star…<p>

"Miss Maka?"

The maid looked at her briefly and then bowed deeply. "Yes, miss. What can I do for you?"

"Do you-"

_Just say it!_

"-have-"

_Ask now!_

"-our lunch?"

_Stupid! That's not what I want to ask! Ah well, I wanted to ask that too._

The girl immediately straightened up and pointed at some spot behind her at the forest. "Oh, yes! I just have it ther-" She stopped talking and looked around.

"Is there any problem, Miss Maka?" She asked bewildered.

"Oh, sorry Miss, but I was sure I have left it at the branch there before I came here."

A sound came from behind her.

"Is there any problem there, Tsubaki?" Black Star, her savior.

She whirled around, elegantly, of course, and at once started complaining. To any other, it would seem like she was distressed.

"Black Star! Our lunch-"

Regrettably, her complaint was stopped by the sight of her love interest stuffing his mouth with food from what looked like 2 basket of food. More regrettably, a tick appeared at her forehead at the show of immature, brat side of the adorable man. Naturally, the tick instantly vanished the second she was aware of it. One glance to her surroundings ensured that no one noticed it.

Luckily, before she could do anything further that would destroy her reputation as anything but an elegant and patient lady, the maid and the recently awakened young master had pummeled the annoying brat. It wouldn't do to pound common sense into her future husband, no matter how much said man needed it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **I know, I know this chapter is short. But, where's my review?


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **You Make Everything Better

**By: **shanagi95

**Rating: **T – T+ Rating will change if it's needed.

**Summary: **A two teenagers with bad past meet in unexpected situation. They didn't want to reveal their dark past, but some event happened and what will happen to them? AU.

**Chapter: **13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater, did not, and will not, as long I'm not Atsushi Okubo.

**A/N: **Read and review!

* * *

><p>He shook his head slowly.<p>

"Well, Maka. How should I say this?" He started gradually, glancing at her face warily, although he didn't show it at his face. God didn't do cautious, he was unbeatable!

"You had only arrived here less than a day, and 2 people already get knocked up. What will happen if you stay longer?"

The smile the girl gave him was terrifying.

"Now you see Black Star… Maybe they would be what doctor said as, immune…?"

From the words alone, people would think she was unsure, asking warily, even afraid of him. That he knew certainly. But if he knew Maka as good as he thought, she didn't mean it like that, and the tone she used when talking clearly indicated mocking.

Must he do something drastic?

* * *

><p>From the corner of her eyes, she could she Black Star thinking, and if her observation skill was as good as it had always been, he was thinking, <em>hard<em>.

Black Star didn't think. Never. It was The Rule.

It didn't mean he hadn't changed at all after years of separation. But people can never change totally. Get out of their shell, yes. They can improve. But be totally different? No.

And if he planned something, there was only one thing as its end.

Disaster.

She smiled discreetly. A distraction from normal lives in the Evans Mansion may be good for every being there. She didn't need to do anything.

She noticed a movement to her right. The young master took a glance at her, but he didn't say anything. Maybe he was still nursing his bruised ego. After all, acting cold and then faint from a best friend's hug wasn't exactly the coolest thing to do.

The smile grew wider. She brought her hands up to cover it. The future had suddenly grown brighter.

* * *

><p>AH! An idea had just come out from his Godlike brain! No, God brain!<p>

"WHOOHOOHOO! Soul! Let's race from here to the mansion!"

"But the lunch-!" His underling sputtered. Hah! How uncool! But as his God, he will forgive it.

"No need for that anymore! We will eat at the mansion! Your God has something important to do, and as His best underling, you must accompany him!"

Not a second after that, he sprinted to the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Wonder what Black Star will do?


	14. AN

Hello, here is shanagi95.

Maybe some of you guys had read my stories, and noticed the AN I had put in some of them. This AN just make it official.

Starting from today, I will go into semi-hiatus. That means no update and new stories from me unless I really have time to do it, or feel like it. For the next few months, I'll be very busy. That's the sole reason I'm doing this.

Maybe I'll read some stories and review it, or adding new favorites or alerts. But no promise. Only when I have the time. That probably means 2 days a week, more or less.

The only exception is for my beta-career though. Since I feel that I am not a very busy beta, I will continue beta'ing the people that had agreed about I as their beta.

Other than that, you guys won't see me in FFnet everyday. Well, that's all. I think you guys can expect me by the end of the year at most though, that means at least 11 months of me semi-hiatus.

When I'm back, I think I'll do a inspection of my stories, whether I'll continue it or abandon it, or even delete it. I hope you guys will support my decision. I have a poll in my profile about the stories you think I should continue.

Thank you for everything. I hope I'll see you soon.

**shanagi95**


End file.
